


Finn For All

by Skiplowave



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: All The Ships, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Different stories with Finn and different sw characters ( all viewed as romantic)





	1. Not a chapter

Just list and order of each chapter/ship

  1. Finn/Rey
  2. Finn/Poe
  3. Finn/Rose
  4. Finn/Hux
  5. Finn/ Kylo
  6. Finn/DJ



And who knows once I complete all 5 I might make this on going thing. Just variety of stories of Finn with the others ^-^


	2. Let's Bake Cookies

" Okay brown sugar?"

" Check."

" Baking soda?"

" Yup."

" Eggs?"

" Right here."

" Chocolate chips?"

" Got it."

" And peanut butter?.....Rey?"

Finn received a kiss on his lips and a jar placed in his hand. " Check and check!" Finn laughed seeing his peanut is always prepared. Two wanted to try cooking more instead of constantly eating out. Both figured doing something easy and quick making chocolate and peanut butter cookies.  It was an easy task expect Rey kept sneaking a bite of cookie dough. " Rey, won't be enough cookies if you keeping eating our dough. And besides you'll get yourself sick." Rey shrugged her shoulder placing the rolled up ball on the greased pan, " At least I go out eating something I love." Rey said proudly popping a chocolate chip in her mouth. " Guess that makes two of us." Finn said with a smirk earning him a playful punch on the arm from a blushing Rey. Finn's lucky they still had cookies to bake or the kitchen become food fight battle field. 

Once in the oven the couple sat on the sofa watching a show to help pass the time waiting for the cookies. Soon after the two drifted off to sleep for a quick nap. " REY WAKE UP!" Rey shot up rubbing her eyes and seeing Finn run to the kitchen. Getting up she rush over only see black smoke coming from the oven. Opening the windows to get fresh air inside  Finn pulled the sheet out seeing their work become nothing but flat burnt rocks. " Damn it." Finn tapped the burnt cookie only dropped it quickly blowing his fingers. Rey picked it up placing it her mouth get a very loud crunch.

" So how it taste?"

" A terrible burnt rock."

" Don't tell me you ate a rock that tastes good?"

" No...don't be silly Finn." It was Finn's turn to kiss Rey before tossing the cookies in the trash. 

" Want to go get-"

" Cookie dough ice cream!?"

" Yes! Let's go!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic finnrey is my favorite finnrey :')


	3. It Suits You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sit in sw universe

Finn looked amazing wearing Poe's jacket, it really suited him  _perfectly_. After saving not only Poe but the Resistance as well Finn was rewarded being part of the cause. " So um where exactly am I suppose to sleep?" Poe was first and only one to offer Finn bunking with him. " You saved my life I owe you! What's mine is yours!"  Leia and no problems with that seeing Poe was going to be in charge helping Finn anyway. 

" Poe are you sure...."

" Buddy I told you it's fine remember my stuff is your stuff. And when we go on missions I'll get you more cool stuff!"

" I-thanks but there's only one bed Poe."

"  Oh.....I'll just sleep on the floor-

" We'll just share the bed seems big enough, right?"

Two could fit sure but they had to get close,  _really close_. Finn didn't complain being little spoon and Poe felt it was good fit.  Poe couldn't help but smile in his sleep been long time being like this with someone. Next morning Poe grabbed breakfast for him and Finn not wanting to wake his friend up, " Hey buddy I got you-......food"  Poe lost all his speech seeing Finn put on one of Poe's white shirts.  Slightly loose fit but maker did it fit Finn well. " Oh hey Poe sorry for borrowing your clothes, know anyone that have clothes my size?"  _Buddy you're killing me_! Poe's a cool guy and hell of pilot just Finn  _does_ things to him and maker he loves every bit of it. Setting their food down on the small table Poe walked over to the closet pulling out his-Finn's jacket putting it on him. " There. Now  **that** suits you! New look to your wardrobe!" Finn chuckled making Poe blush he nearly gasped feeling lips kiss his temple.

" Hey Poe. That look suits you."


	4. Sick Day

Rose caught the flu, Finn told her to bundle up because it's cold but her excuse was coworker infecting her. So Finn made sure Rose stayed in bed so she get better, doctor's orders after all.  " Blankets, remote, cough syrup..." Finn mumbled to himself gathering things for Rose.  Back in their bedroom, Finn was greeted but not so amused Rose.   " What did I forget something?" Rose rolled her eyes giggling but shortly after coughing. " I'm missing you silly!" She patted the bed so Finn can joined her, " Oh yeah ha sorry Rose." Climbing into bed, Finn wrapped himself and Rose in the blanket so they can cuddle and watch tv. 

Finn woke up seeing it was now dark outside.  _Guess I'll start making dinner and turn heater on it's freezing in here_. Slipping out of bed felt his body heat up all of sudden.  _What the hell?_   From bedroom to kitchen Finn got chills then hot again, back and forth bugging him to no end.  Forgetting about making dinner he went back tot he bedroom gentle shaking Rose for her to wake up. " Rose....Rose sorry need you wake up for second." Rose woke up groaning, " What Finn?" She accidently touched his head and gasped . " FINN YOU'RE BURNING UP!" Finn yelped at Rose's out burst, he frowned letting her words sink in." Finn you got sick dummy. Now we're both sick."  _Damn._ Finn should've saw this coming, he's never been sick before after all.

" So if you're sick and I'm taking care of you, who's gonna take care of me?"

" I am silly we'll take care of each other."

Rose kissed Finn's nose pulling him back to bed. Two agreed to order pizza, cuddling in bed until food arrived


End file.
